kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go!
Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! is a sub-game that appears in Kirby Star Allies. This sub-game acts as the Extra Mode, like Dededetour or Meta Knightmare Returns, but the player is a friend, similarly to Helper to Hero. Gameplay In this mode, the player plays as one of the game's friends and tries to traverse through the five worlds of the game as quickly as possible. The levels are almost identical to those from the story mode; however, some aspects vary: *All 1-ups, most food, and most Picture Pieces are replaced with point stars. Maxim Tomatoes become standard food items. *There are additional enemy gauntlets dispersed throughout the levels, which typically reward Power-Up Hearts. *Certain two-way doors are inaccessible, being replaced with a collectible. *Some rooms are removed altogether, including all Friend Star sequences. *Some Dream Friends experience additional, unique rooms not seen outside of the Guest Star game. *There is a unique final boss, Morpho Knight, fought after Hyness instead of Void Termina. Instead of rare Picture Pieces, players may collect Power-Up Hearts to increase their attack, speed, and health stats. Starting stats, especially health, are lower than base stats in Story Mode, so earning Power-Up Hearts is important for a successful attempt. In this sub-game, all point stars are heart-shaped rather than star-shaped, as they usually are. Pressing a Big Switch causes collectibles to spawn, some of which may spawn a Dream Rod, allowing one to summon a Dream Friend. One must complete this mode as one of the standard friends (e.g. Blade Knight, Burning Leo) in order to unlock the ability to play this mode as a Dream Friend instead. There are five levels, and at the end or at the checkpoint of each allows one to save and return to the title screen of this mode, along with restoring all health of each player. Playable Characters The player can choose among 30 characters (three of them are from a post-launch update). Friends * Blade Knight (Staying Sharp) * Sir Kibble (Cutting in Style) * Poppy Bros. Jr. (Bombs Away!) * Rocky (Rock the World) * Wester (Wild-West Whip) * Bonkers (Banana Mania) * Bio Spark (Savage Silence) * Gim (Up-and-Down Dynamo) * Jammerjab (Staff Striker) * Burning Leo (Roaring Fire) * Chilly (Chill Winds) * Waddle Doo (Beam Land) * Plugg (Powered Up) * Driblee (Rinse and Repeat) * NESP (Psych Out) * Birdon (Freedom in the Sky) * Broom Hatter (Spring Cleaning) * Knuckle Joe (The Contender) * Bugzzy (What's the Bug Idea?) * Beetley (Unbeatable Beetle) * Como (A Tangled Web) * Parasol Waddle Dee (Floaty Dreamer) * Vividria (A Colorful ♥) * Chef Kawasaki (Flavor Attack) Dream Friends * King Dedede (Fight for the Crown) * Meta Knight (Scourge of Darkness) * Bandana Waddle Dee (The Legend of Dee) * Rick & Kine & Coo (The Animal Trio) * Marx (Galactic Ambition) * Gooey (Who...Me?) Related Quotes Trivia * When the player chooses a character, the name of the mode changes. The "????" is replaced with the name of the chosen character and "Star Allies Go!" is replaced with a unique phrase for each character. * Through a glitch, it is possible to play as Kirby in this mode. To do this, one must have the Nintendo Switch in Handheld or Tabletop mode, and then tap between New Game and Best Times. If the right place is tapped, the mode will start as Kirby. His pause description text will display "(未せつてい)", meaning "(Not set)" in all regions regardless of whatever Copy Ability he currently has equipped. ** Some interesting side effects of this glitch occur while playing this mode as Kirby. As the game never expects Player 1 to be able to transform via Copy Essence in this mode, Kirby is unable to gain a Copy Ability by touching one; the same applies for ability items. Instead, Kirby must swallow the ability item or the enemy it belongs to in order to copy it. * When reaching the final boss rush (consisting of Zan Partizanne, Hyness, and Morpho Knight) while playing as either Rick & Kine & Coo, Marx, or Gooey, the arena will be slightly different than the one used in the main story and post-game content. The dark, interstellar background is replaced with a cloudy sky at what appears to be sunset. Instead of taking place in the center of The Divine Terminus, the arena is surrounded with unusual architecture which seems to be crumbling. Finally, the standard black circle in the center of the arena glows with a light-blue aura. Despite these changes, the boss rush itself is the exact same. ** The music in Morpho Knight's boss fight also changes under these conditions. When playing as Rick & Kine & Coo, the music is replaced by a remix of Dark Matter's boss theme. When playing as Marx, the music is an orchestral version of Marx's boss theme, and when playing as Gooey, a remix of Hyper Zone's theme plays. *There are rooms, typically near the end of Guest Star, that contain blocks which spell out either Gooey, Marx's, or the animal friend's names. **Gooey's room plays Ripple Field's stage select theme. **Marx's room plays the title screen theme of Milky Way Wishes. *When playing as Marx, the new levels reference Green Greens's Spring Breeze incarnation, Peanut Plains, and Halfmoon. *The credits theme for beating Guest Star mode is a remix of the credit themes from Kirby's Dream Land and Kirby Super Star. *At the end of Marx's, Gooey's, and Rick & Kine & Coo's curtain call, a unique picture will appear in the right-hand corner. *Gim's special quote implies that he was unaware that the events of Kirby: Planet Robobot have already been resolved. Gallery 1bladeknight.jpg|''Blade Knight's intro menu'' 2sirkibble.jpg|''Sir Kibble's intro menu'' 3pbjr.jpg|''Poppy Bros. Jr.'s intro menu'' 4rocky.jpg|''Rocky's intro menu'' 5wester.jpg|''Wester's intro menu'' 6bonkers.jpg|''Bonkers' intro menu'' 7biospark.jpg|''Bio Spark's intro menu'' 8gim.jpg|''Gim's intro menu'' 9jamjab.jpg|''Jammerjab's intro menu'' 10burnleo.jpg|''Burning Leo's intro menu'' 11chilly.jpg|''Chilly's intro menu'' 12waddledoo.jpg|''Waddle Doo's intro menu'' 13plugg.jpg|''Plugg's intro menu'' 14driblee.jpg|''Driblee's intro menu'' 15nesp.jpg|''NESP's intro menu'' 16birdon.jpg|''Birdon's intro menu'' 17broomhat.jpg|''Broom Hatter's intro menu'' 18knuckjoe.jpg|''Knuckle Joe's intro menu'' 20bugzzy.jpg|''Bugzzy's intro menu'' 21beetley.jpg|''Beetley's intro menu'' 22como.jpg|''Como's intro menu'' 23parasoldee.jpg|''Parasol Waddle Dee's intro menu'' 24vividria.jpg|''Vividria's intro menu'' 25chefkawa.jpg|''Chef Kawasaki's intro menu'' 31ddd-gs.jpg|''King Dedede's intro menu'' 32mtk-gs.jpg|''Meta Knight's intro menu'' 33bwd-gs.jpg|''Bandana Waddle Dee's intro menu'' 25rkc3.jpg|''Rick & Kine & Coo's intro menu'' 9marx3.jpg|''Marx's intro menu'' 17gooey3.jpg|''Gooey's intro menu'' Category:Kirby Star Allies Category:Sub-games Category:Sub-games in Kirby Star Allies